urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Muntendon
Background Muntendon has only two reasons for living: his restaurant and Kung-Fu. When he's not kicking the butts of the young hoodlums who hang out round his restaurant, Muntendon is at his stoves, busy serving up plates of noodles to his customers. Or rather to his one and only customer, Hattori, who apparently is the only person who doesn't mind the taste of hair in his bowls of ramen. Missions *'These Noodles Are Going to Knock You Out!: '''Win 10 rounds with Muntendon Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 7, which is good for a 2*. *His base damage is 2, but becomes 4 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Fang Pi Clang. *His ability gives him an extra 12 attack when his ability is stopped, which makes him good to use when facing GHEIST or Roots. *His ability helps in low-pill fights. *The clan bonus increases his damage by two, making him a potential 7/4. If you fury with him, he becomes a potential 7/6. *He is a 2*, so he makes room in your deck. Disadvantages: *His base damage is 2, which is low, though normal for a 2*. *His ability only works if he is facing a card with SoA. *His main weakness is SoB, since he must stick with his low base damage. *He has competition from the other 2* in Fang Pi Clang. Strategy & Tactics Using: Countering: Trivia *He is named after 'udon', which is a type of wheat-floor noodle of Japanese cuisine. *His name may also derived from the 'Mung bean/dhal' and 'tendons'. Which tendons are nerves that entangles almost every part of muscles, this has actual similarity since Muntendon 'controls' udons using his hands. Card Artwork FANGPICLANG MUNTENDON N1 STD.png|'Level 1'|linktext=4 Power and 1 Damage Ability at Level 2 FANGPICLANG MUNTENDON N2 STD.png|'Level 2'|linktext=7 Power and 2 Damage Stop: Attack +12 Full Artwork 527128_399570053430217_751020018_n.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_FANGPICLANG_MUNTENDON_N2.jpg|Level 2 Physical Appearance Muntendon is a old man in his 60's, he is hence his appearance, has gray hair, wrinkly complexion and outrageously long and crime against style beard. His hair is fashioned in a carmine headband, and has two hair sticks tied to the 'buns' like chopsticks stuck to a pile of noodles. He wears a long gray robe that has yellow hemlines with yellow tassels. By his collar, he a a long 'scarf' that shaped like a prayer beads with an orange color. He wears a traditional tai chi uniform as an undershirt. His trousers are similar to his robe, gray and cotton. Apparently, he wears a cut socks that seems to grip his feet like a flip-flop only. In his Level 1 mode, Muntendon stands on his right leg only and his left are flexed to his right knee. He hold onto his right hand a bowl, and uses it to 'cistern' his long beard. While his left hand, is holding a pair of chopstick. In his Level 2(last) mode, Muntendon loses his undershirt, revealing his red belt with a golden buckle. His robe is winded open, exposing his 'buff' body. Unlike before, Muntendon now carries a tray of seafood dishes. Apparently, he sometimes bite on his own 'cut off' beard.